


Happy Father's Day

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Family, Gen, Humor, Parent-Child Relationship, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: You're very dear to me.
Relationships: Bluestreak & Prowl
Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Happy Father's Day

**The Kids Aren't Alright**

_Bluestreak has logged on._

**Bluestreak:** Hey, guys, Prowl and I had another fight.

**Sunstreaker:** What was it this time?

**Bluestreak:** Same thing it's about every time. When is he gonna understand I just don't want to talk to him about some things! I actually like him, I don't want him to think I'm crazy or anything like that.

**Sideswipe:** Hey, you know he loves you too right? He's not gonna think you're crazy.

**Sunstreaker:** He might think you need to see a professional, but that doesn't mean crazy.

**Bluestreak:** You're right. I should probably apologize.

_Bumblebee has logged on._

**Bumblebee:** I'm sorry that's happening, Blue. But, hey, Father's Day is coming up. It's when humans celebrate how much their sires or sire-like figures do for them and how much they appreciate it.

**Bluestreak:** Oh, that's cool! Maybe I can start with that.

* * *

**Ri**

**Bluestreak:** Hey, Prowl, I just learned that humans are celebrating Father's Day soon, and I just wanted to take this chance to let you know that I'm thinking of everything you've done and you're very dead to me.

* * *

**Prowler**

**Prowl:** Jazz, please come to my office.

**Jazz:** Whatever it is, I didn't do it!

**Prowl:** I need you.

**Jazz:** On my way.

* * *

**Munchkin**

**Jazz:** Blue, we need to have a talk about what is and isn't okay to say. I get that you're angry, but that was out of line.

**Bluestreak:** What? What was out of line?

**Jazz:** You know what. Go apologize.

**Bluestreak:** No, I really don't know what I did. Prowl and I had a fight, but I sent him an apology. Well, kind of.

**Jazz:** Last I checked, "you're dead to me" isn't an apology - even kind of.

**Bluestreak:** What? Oh Primus.

* * *

**The Kids Aren't Alright**

_Bluestreak has logged on._

**Bluestreak:** GUYS HELP I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD PROWL HES DEAD TO ME INSTEAD OF DEAR TO ME AND NOW JAZZ IS GONNA KILL ME

**Sideswipe:** How do you get those mixed up?

**Bluestreak:** IN HUMAN GLYPHS IT LOOKS BASICALLY THE SAME SHUT UP SIDES

**Bumblebee:** RIP Bluestreak. Press F in the chat to pay respects.

**Sideswipe:** F

**Sunstreaker:** F

**Bluestreak:** YOURE NOT HELPING

* * *

**Munchkin**

**Bluestreak:** It was a typo, I swear! I've been practicing human glyphs and meant to say he's dear to me! Dear, not dead!

**Jazz:** Seriously?

**Bluestreak:** Yes! Please believe me!

**Jazz:** Okay, that's actually hilarious. You should probably go tell him that, though.

**Bluestreak:** I'll do it right now!


End file.
